memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Act Three
The Kingston is in orbit of Bajor with the task force. In the mess hall Typhuss is drinking an ale as John walks over to him. Heard it didn't go well down there John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No it didn't says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Well let's hope they come to a decision before this goes south John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. This better turn out good because I can't just pack up and leave, my family is here says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. True and if we leave they're wide open to a Wraith attack John says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees with him. Yeah, reason for us to stay says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the com activates. Captain Tyson report to the bridge Commander Mitchell says over the com. Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira head to the bridge. On the bridge they walked out of the turbolift. We're being hailed by Minister Asarem Commander Mitchell says as she got up from the chair. Captain Tyson sat in the Captain's chair. On main viewer Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. She brings the transmission comes up on the viewer as Typhuss looks at the viewer. Minister Asarem says Typhuss as he greets her. We've come to an agreement we won't be disbanding the Alliance with the Federation, it appears that your wife and the reports of Captain Martin and Commander Lefler they couldn't do anything about it and it looks like you've won again but this is the last straw with the Federation one wrong move again and we're breaking away do you understand me Minister Asarem says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at her on the viewer. Yes First Minister says Typhuss as he looks at Asarem on the viewscreen. Very well Minister Asarem says and the transmission ends. Captain Tyson looks at him. That's awesome Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. That's a relief says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves the bridge to find Kira but walks back when he hears the sensors beep. Then the sensors rapidly beeps. HYPERSPACE WINDOW RIGHT ON TOP OF US Lieutenant Hailey shouts as she looks at her console then back at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson turns to Lieutenant Cole. Frank get us out of range of the event full impulse speed Tyson to fleet get out of range a hyperspace window is forming Captain Tyson says as he looks over at Lieutenant Cole and he speaks into the com. He inputs commands into the console. The Kingston and her task force moves out of the way as a single Ha'tak class mothership emerges from hyperspace and just sits there. On the bridge the red lights are flashing as the klaxon sounds both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are looking at the mothership on the viewer as Typhuss looks over at Lieutenant Hailey and asked for life signs. Any life signs? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. She looks at her console. Scans are erratic sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console then over at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Tyson looks at Commander Mitchell. Y'Cari, Cole, Hailey you're with me have the ARGs prep and a security team meet us in transporter room 2 Commander Mitchell says as she assembles her away team. Admiral Kira offers to tag along. Mind if I tag along says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell.